A Secret Room
by PurHunFanGirl
Summary: On a normal day, a room in Austria's house is found. What will this room contain? What will happen?  THE STORY IS WAY BETTER THEN WHAT I SAID! It's a fluffy PruHun story. One-shot. T - for language and the romance.


This is a fan fiction written by me, and is based off of a role play.

Characters: Elizaveta/Liz – Hungary and Gilbert/Gil – Prussia.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia… etc.

Warning: This would be rated teen for some language, and implied romance.

One Day gilbert was casually sitting in Roderich's living room waiting for the meeting between Elizaveta and them to begin. Out of the corner of his eye he notices a figure lurking behind the doorway. "Elizaveta I can see you, you know." He claims casually. Quickly the figure disappears and Gilbert instinctively looked at the other doorway that led to the living room. _"She can't pull that old trick on me, we're not kids anymore!" _he thought.

Still staring at the other door, Elizaveta quickly, but silently, ran up behind the couch that Gilbert was sitting on, and crouched down with her frying pan in hand, ready to pounce. As she shifted her weight from one leg to the other in anticipation, for Gilbert to call her name, that would be her cue, but there was a board that creaked, blowing her cover. "Damn it!"

Gilbert quickly stood and spun around to find Elizaveta behind him. "What the fuck!... How the hell!... When did you get behind the couch?" he exclaimed. Quickly he ran to the other side of the room, after noticing his worst nightmare was right in front of him. Liz, holding her frying pan.

"Relax, since you found me, I guess I could not hit you this one time… but don't stretch your luck." Liz explained as she looked down at the floor. "Holy shit! Gil, come over here!"

"No. You're just going to hit me with your frying pan!" he whined, as he began to take a step forward.

"No I'm not! Here if it makes you happy," she lifts her frying pan and chucks it out the door, "there now get over here and look at this door that's in the floor."

Feeling a bit less scared, and feeling that his life wasn't in as much danger, Gilbert walked over to stand beside Elizaveta. Looking down Gilbert saw the slight shape of what might have been a door, and with curiosity getting the best of him, he pushed the couch away from the wall and found that under the couch was a door handle. "Who knew Roderich was smart enough to be able to hide a door that leads to…. What do you think it leads to?"

"It's obvious! This leads to a room…. maybe… I hope if it is a room it has yaoi in it!" Elizaveta grabbed the handle and swung the door open. Inside was a stairwell that looked like it had been used most definitely by Roderich, considering how clean each step seemed to be, Roderich really was a neat freak. "You go first." Elizaveta took a step back.

"Why me, you're the one who thinks there's yaoi down there, and if by chance there is, I don't want to be the first to see it!" Gilbert took a step back and waved his hand toward the door in an uncharacteristic manner of politeness.

"Of all the times, now is the time you decide to be a gentleman!" Elizaveta said. "Besides, now that I think about it, Roderich is strait, considering that we're engaged." Elizaveta walked out of the room and returned with her frying pan, "You're going first."

Knowing he most definitely couldn't say no, he grabbed the candle on the table that was next to the couch, and lite it with a match he had retrieved from his pocket. Taking a few steps down he looked back up to see Elizaveta following with her pan still In hand. "Leave that up there." With a sigh Elizaveta put the pan down on the floor and continued to follow. Making sure that she could still see, Gilbert continued to walk down, and down. When they had finally reached the bottom of the stairs, they found a very small room that could barely fit the two of them. Looking back, Elizaveta had stopped to let gilbert be the only one to stand in the room. "This is it? This is what was behind that door?" Looking back at Elizaveta, he noticed she was staring intently at the stone walls.

"No I don't think Roderich would put so much effort into hiding just this." She got up and shooed Gilbert back to the stair so she was the one in the small, claustrophobic room. Looking intently at the wall she noticed that one stone in particular looked like it was just barely, noticeably sticking out of line with the others. Carefully, Elizaveta pushed on the stone and the stone slide back. With a click, the wall moved the reveal another room, but what made this room different wasn't only the size, which was large enough to fit at least 100 people, but that on one wall, hung at least twenty screens. On each monitor, there was live footage from all over Roderich's house. On the wall parallel to it, was shelf after shelf of what seemed to be video tapes. Looking at one of the vids she happened to randomly pick up, she read the label, it read Elizaveta #1123.

"Hey why do all these have your name on them?"

Gilbert had picked up five different vids, and all had Elizaveta written on them along with a catalog number? "Roderich has one obsession!"

Running over to a VCR that was plugged into a TV in the corner, Gilbert pressed play. In the vid was Elizaveta's room, not only that but she was sleeping in bed. "Wow! He even has cameras in your room!"

"What! I can't believe that! How did he get them in there without me noticing?"

Walking over, Elizaveta looked at the screen, and she didn't like what she saw. She had woken and was changing. Gilbert was just staring at the screen eyes wide open and the beginning of a nose bleed? Quickly Elizaveta hit the eject button on the VCR and then took the tape and hit Gilbert in the head with it.

"Hey what was that for!" Gilbert fell to the floor holding his head. As the pain began to numb, Gilbert thought about what he was watching and then remembered that without being realizing his head had gone blank when he was watching and remembered that Elizaveta was a girl. "Oh I'm sorry Liz! I forgot you were a girl!"

"Then what's with that bloody nose?" Elizaveta asked irritated. Walking away she just couldn't let Gilbert see her face like this, red as a tomato. Continuing to observe the videos, she saw Gilbert get up.

"_I can't believe that I forgot she was a girl again! She's wearing a dress for god's sake!" _ Gilbert's deep thoughts were disturbed when Elizaveta told him, "I forgive you. You grew up with only guys around you, and for a long time we both had thought I was a guy. Just forget about it. Anyways I think there's another room because the last of these videos have a number in the 1200's."

Gilbert was relieved that Liz had forgiven him, in fact lately she had been really nice and let him get away with a lot of things… but of course there was a line drawn when it came to forgiveness in Elizaveta's eyes, so he decided that it would be good not to make any mistakes like that again. Looking over to Liz, Gilbert noticed that the pattern in the color of the bricks was different in one area. Walking over, Gilbert pushed the one stone that messed up the black, dark blue pattern and another door opened. Walking into the room not paying attention to Elizaveta, who was praising herself on how amazingly smart she was, Gilbert focused on the fact that for some reason, this room was filled with…. Girl's clothing? Not only was there that but in the corner of the room a small… Puppet Theater and a camera setup pointing at the stage. "That's where my favorite dress went!" Elizaveta exclaimed in shock, she was holding a red dress that Gilbert had often seen her wear until she started wearing a green dress, that wasn't as nearly beautiful on her as the red dress had always been. Wait, why was he thinking this! Why does he always think of those simple things when it came to her? Why did it matter if Elizaveta wore a red dress or a green to him? That's when he remembered that he was the one to give her that dress for Christmas a long time ago. He even remembered why he gave her that dress, it was red, which was the color of his awesome eyes, and that had been the year he found out she was a girl. Now he knew were that dress went! That damned Roderich! Looking back over to Elizaveta he could tell that she was getting even more pissed as she more and more of her favorite things that she had loved so dearly, which as Gilbert looked closely he saw that each one of the things in this room were from him, given to Liz for birthdays and holidays. Why did Liz treasure the things he gave her more than she did for the things that aristocrat husband-to-be of hers gave to her? Shrugging it off, Gilbert walked over to the mini theater and looked behind it to find a small pile of videos. Picking up one, gilbert went back to the VCR and put the vid in. Elizaveta followed carrying a small pile of things that she had found, and had most likely decided that she was going to take those with her when they went back up. Gilbert pressed play and on came a puppet of Liz? Next thing he saw was a little Roderich all of sudden eating the Liz puppet's face. Then out of nowhere, the Roderich puppet was pushed down by a…. Gilbert puppet? Then with a flash the Gilbert puppet was back and… making out with little Elizaveta! Turning completely red, Gilbert ejected the video and threw it out the door. Looking over to Elizaveta, her face was as red as a tomato again. With no words to say Gilbert just walked over to the shelf and pulled another video. This one was different, it was labeled Elizaveta, but the other half of the label was scribbled out, so out of curiosity, Gilbert had to put it in. He pressed play again and the screen came to life, with….. Elizaveta… in the bath.

Running over to the screen, Elizaveta ripped the VCR off the top of the TV and hit Gilbert with it. Now she was definitely going to have to kill Roderich.

Slowly getting up, Gilberts hand fell on a red rope that was coming out of the floor. Pulling the rope, a huge stack of videos came tumbling down from the ceiling, on to Elizaveta. Getting up as quick as he could Gilbert ran over to the pile. "LIZ! Are you ok!" Digging franticly through the videos he finally touched something soft. Moving more videos, he fell back and his face turned bright red when he realized that he was touching her boob. Thinking he was going to get smacked with something, he put his arms over his head. "Please Liz! I'm sorry!", but there was no reaction from her.

She was completely knocked out, and Gilbert thought he might have to rush her to the hospital, but as he went to pick her up, she whispered in her sleep, "Gil ~ "

"Yes?" He responded not sure what to do.

"I love Gilbert!"

With shock, and worry, all he could say was, "I love you too." Realizing what he just said he hoped she didn't hear him, but his awesome luck had run short.

"Really?" Elizaveta said slowly sitting up, with her hand on her head.

"Yeah, but I thought you hated me so I never said it before."

"No, I thought you hated me! I mean I'm always hitting you with my frying pan."

"Yeah but I deserve it. I'm always irritating you, so yeah, I deserve it."

"So that's why you hate Roderich, he's my fiancé."

"No I hated Roderich way before then, that just added fuel to the fire. It's his high class, snotty attitude that makes me hate him with a passion."

Slowly getting up, Gilbert grabbed Elizaveta's hand to help her up, when surprise! She kissed Gilbert passionately. In shock, Gilbert tried pushed her away, with no luck, so instead he kissed her passionately back. After what seemed like forever, the two broke apart, gasping for air.

After they had caught their breath, Elizaveta grabbed the pile of things she had found, and ran upstairs. Gilbert slowly followed and closed the door to the room where the future had begun.

In the end Elizaveta's marriage with Roderich came to a close after only a few short years. After the hard choice of leaving Roderich, Elizaveta knew that she had made the right choice; she decided that she needed to follow her heart, which led her into Gilbert's arms. From that one day where curiosity got the better of them, it lead them down a different path, to a long happy life, filled with frying pan hits to the head, and love.3

Hope you liked it!


End file.
